Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices have been increasing. Various display devices, such as, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate which are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display panel displays an image using light provided by a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display.
In the related art, when a light guide plate is made of glass, it is difficult to implement a lenti shape at an upper surface thereof and thus there is a problem that a local dimming effect is deteriorated.